Cat of the Phantom
by Iamthepiecat
Summary: Phantom, an alley cat, watches Danny Phantom fight ghosts every day. He's already a special cat, bring he can travel through any dimension, earning him the title, Phantom the Dimension Cat. Yet, he wishes to be Danny's pet. So he finds, the Ghost Portal, and becomes a ghost himself. But being a ghost cat, who can controls his powers easily, and can travels dimensions, what happens?


Just a normal day in Amity Park. By normal, I mean ghosts attacking the city with the ghost boy saving everyone. I am Phantom, an alley cat. I can

travel through dimensions. But what I really want, is to be the ghost boy's pet. That would make me more popular than I already am! I think I

would

need to be a ghost too, though, to get the ghost boy's attention. Maybe, if I follow him home, I could find out how to become a ghost.

That I did. I, being a cat, was very stealthy once inside. I could sense no other animal inside, just the humans. I saw a kid walk past me, who

looked

similar to the ghost boy, and continued to follow him. He had led me to a lab place downstairs, where there was a tiny jumpsuit-thingy. I was a

smart

cat, and knew how to put this thingy-suit on. Once I did, I didn't know what to do. I thought the portal-y thing in front of me had something to do with

it. So, I walk into it, and saw a panel with 'ON' and 'OFF' buttons on it. I knew that I had to press on, and jump up high to press it. I hissed and

yowled as flashes of light went on and off throughout the portal-y thing. Before I blacked out, the kid ran down to see what was going on.

Apparently, I'd been brought back up stairs, because I was sitting on the very table I'd seen earlier. Only, I wasn't on it _or_ in a box earlier. I woke up

to see the kid, and an older-looking teen hovering over the box.

"Danny, do you think the cat is ok?" The teen said, sounding a little worried.

"I'm pretty sure. Even though, it may have ghost powers too now. But at least I'm not the only thing in our world with ghost powers anymore." Scoffed the kid, who I now assumed was the ghost boy.

There's no way I was just normal ol' Phantom the dimension cat anymore. I was now a pure white cat with blueish spots now, instead of brown.

Yet, I was so exhausted from everything that had happened so far today, I'd somehow came back to my black-and-brown cat self. The two saw, and

I was wondering, _Is that a problem? Was I not supposed to do that?_ Luckily, the kid and the teen didn't seem to care, as they'd probably seen it

somehow before.

One of the two, the older one, walked off. Now it was just me, and ghost boy. I think.

"Hi, cat. Do you have a name?" Ghost boy asked me. I replied with a simple 'mew', knowing he can't understand me. "Jazz went off to ask Mom and

Dad if we can keep you. She'll be back in just a minute." He pet me a bit, and complimented on how soft my fur is, which I obviously purred at,

considering purring is a sign of happiness in cats.

Ghost boy wasn't lying. The older one burst into the room with joy. "Danny! Mom and Dad said we could keep it!" I smiled knowing I could stay.

Though it _might_ not be ghost boy, I still was tired of the same things, being an alley cat. I was finally able to tell the kid my name, sorta. He did pick

up on it being Phantom. Some blueish air stuff hovered from the kid's mouth and changed into a kid with white hair, and a suit with a strange 'D' on

it. Yep, I had followed ghost boy.

"You stay here cat, don't move a muscle."

I couldn't though I hopped up a bit, looking through the top of the box as ghost boy flew off. Wait, didn't he say _I_ had ghost powers too now? I

could just float through the table and box. But, I don't know how. Eventually I was able to do it, and ran after ghost boy.

"Wait up, I _have_ to go with you!" I yelled, yet all that came out to him was a mew and a hiss.

"Gah! Stay in the box! You might get hurt." Ghost boy warned me. He flew off again, and couldn't hear me now. I knew this was my chance, now was the time.

I followed ghost boy and say a weird, small, dressed up kid. He look real young, about 9 or 10, and was dressed like a baseball player or something.

He said something I didn't quite catch, and swung some kind of ghost bat at the ghost boy. I ran to him and meowed a bunch, nit even caring he

was going to shout at me.

I changed into a ghost, so now the baseball player kid ghost thing could hear my words, and mark 'em too. "Say who are ya anyway, kid?" I

hissed at him. He glared at me, and I bent my ears back.

"Hey, kitty cat! You should back to your owner, before they get scared and worried!" He remarked, without answering my question. I snarled and glared back a bit. When my eyes started glowing.

"Ya just knocked him down dum-dum! Also, I asked you a question! Who in the name of the stars are you?" I hissed back, my eyes glowing more.

"The name's Youngblood, and that kid, is your _owner_?" This argument could last for hours if I wanted it to, but it can't.

Ghost boy eventually got up, as I fought this ghost, conveniently without losing my news ghost powers once. I couldn't do much, but ghost boy flew

up, and sucked the ghost child into a thermos. He scolded me for leaving, but I was thinking, _Without me, you would probably be in the hospital..._


End file.
